


Somber Waltz

by BetteNoire



Series: Zombie Apocalypse AU [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, This will have a part two, so just tell me if you like :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetteNoire/pseuds/BetteNoire
Summary: Not all secrets stay secret forever and all rules are made to be broken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> X and Y will be eventually replaced with names. ;) I'm just to lazy.
> 
> Edit -   
> Y = Tamako Fukui  
> X = Kizuno Toyota

They take her hand in theirs and pull it towards their chest. They're looking down with a grim smile set on their face when they hear it. She's crying, hot wet tears streaming down her face.

Her eyes flicker around the room before landing on them. Her mouth quivers before speaking.

"I-I'm..."

The voice that comes our is soft and they strain to hear her. Their hands find themselves on her shoulders, rubbing circles in a soothing way.

"Take it easy," Their voice is also soft but the tinge of despair in hers is replaced with hope and kindness. "What is it Tamako?"

"I'm scared Kizu... What's happening? T-those children..." A strangled scream begins to rise at the bottom of their throat but they held it back.

"I know Tamako... I'm scared to. What happened to those children wasn't your fault... You - we - couldn't help it."

They'd began to slowly walyz around the small room. It was hardly a waltz and if anyone had seen they would have called it two monkeys playing then a dance. But in that small room in the late hours of midnight, that didn't matter.

Fukui sighs and her eyes avoid theirs.

"I know that Kizuno but... I knew them. I was their teacher once."

Time had seemed to stop for them but she carried on dancing. They snapped out of their daze and looked at her with a little worry.

"You taught them?"

For the first time that evening, she smiled. It was a calm and peaceful smile. It reminded them of when the world too had been at peace.

Now only a shred of kindness that would have been passed of then, was praised and thanked like they'd won a long and hard war. Her smile was like that. More often than not, her pretty face was stained with tears and blood. Her mouth frowned into despair and mosey. Her clothes never stayed clean or smelled like roses.

They smelled like death.

"Yes. I used to teach at Keno Dai Preschool, remember?" Her smile faded once again and they wrapped their arms around her waist, breaking the dance. 

"You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to."

"That's the p-problem though Toyota. Kizu I do..."

Her sigh was clear and visible to them. Did she really want to tell them what had happened all those years ago?

  
"Tamako... You really don't have to tell me. It's okay if you want to keep it to yourself. Secrets are secret for a reason."

She lifted her head. A smile was set on her lips in a playful manner.

"But that's the thing about secrets isn't it?"

 _Not all_ **secrets** _stay_ **secret** _forever and all_ **rules** _are made to be_ **broken** _._


End file.
